The purpose of Core A is to provide administrative support to the Program Leader, to the Principal Investigators of the Projects and Cores and to the scientific personnel of the Projects and Cores. The specific tasks of Core A will be to: a) facilitate interactions between Program Investigators, Scientific Advisors and administrative personnel, b) to plan and coordinate the External Scientific Advisory Group (ESAG) meeting as well as meetings between Program scientists, c) to coordinate travel for scientific advisors, visiting scientists and Program Investigators, d) to assist in assembling, obtaining and maintaining any umbrella IACUC protocols that cover efforts by multiple Projects in the Program, e) to facilitate resource sharing including assisting in the speedy execution of material transfer agreements (MTA) and f) to assist the Program Director and Principal Investigators in preparation of progress reports, financial reports and manuscripts for publication. Core A will also be responsible for the resolution of any potential conflicts. Core A will provide a key administrational and organizational role that will enable the Principal Investigators and personnel of the Projects and Cores to focus on experimental and scientific progress.